


【狡宜】戒斷不能

by kanesilver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 我流外外狡宜，狡嚙戒煙的妄想。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 21





	【狡宜】戒斷不能

1

狡嚙會開始抽煙是因為悼念。

悼念他逝去的夥伴，悼念曾經相信的正義，悼念那個在陽光下自由馳騁的自己。

然而在經歷了興許比生死別離更要刻骨銘心的失去與復得後，狡嚙學會把一切回憶都封存在心底的盒子裡，無需特別觸碰，也不必特意開啟，因為那是構成了今天的狡嚙慎也無可取代的碎片。

抽煙的意義漸漸變成一種習慣，身體對尼古丁的依賴，氣體吸入身體在肺部流轉一圈再吐出的淋漓，視覺上的煙霧繚繞，還有嘴唇碰在香煙上微微粗糙的觸感——狡嚙覺得他大概是放不下這種感覺。

那天的外務省難得沒有工作，他前一晚留在了宜野座的宿舍過夜，在簡單解決了早餐以後，狡嚙又習慣性地靠在沙發上點燃了一枝煙吞雲吐霧，宜野座向來不喜歡他抽煙，特別是DIME在場的時候，狡嚙見那人緊皺著眉，默默地走到旁邊把窗戶推得更開。

在那個角度狡嚙正好看到了宜野座被散開的頭髮堪堪遮住的脖子，及肩的髮絲隨著動作滑落，露出了圓潤的肩線與落在肩膀義肢接駁處旁的粉色吻痕，狡嚙瞇著眼睛，煙霧模糊了他的視線，連帶宜野座的身影也變得不真切，狡嚙突然就想，或許，現在抽煙對他來說就沒有什麼好放不下的吧。

他還有其他更要緊緊抓牢的東西。

「宜野。」他懶懶地招手。

「怎麼了。」宜野座坐到他身旁，沙發因為那人的體重微微沉了下去，衣服柔軟的觸感若即若離地碰在他膝蓋，狡嚙不是個浪漫的人，卻不可遏止地想到了歲月靜好四個字。

他熄滅了燃燒中的煙蒂，輕笑道，「不如我戒煙吧。」

他以為那人會問他為什麼，甚至會取笑他過了這麼多年怎麼可能成功之類，然而宜野座只是淡淡地說了句，「好啊。」

狡嚙挑了挑眉，「反應就這樣？」

那人點點頭，把垂到臉旁的黑色髮絲別到耳後，「你會抽煙有你的原因，想必戒煙也有自己的考量，但畢竟這事關乎你的健康，我沒有不支持你的理由。」

真是賢慧的妻子啊——狡嚙在心裡默念，要是真的把這句話說出來宜野又會念他胡說八道了吧——雖然宜野耳朵偷偷變紅的樣子很可愛，但狡嚙實在是不想打破此刻的寧靜。

他只好湊上去給了宜野座一個溫柔安靜的吻。

2

「宜野，張嘴。」

戒煙第三天，口乾舌躁是狡嚙最明顯的戒斷症狀，宜野座體貼地在他口袋準備了無糖口香糖，但像螞蟻咬在胸口細細癢癢的難耐還是讓狡嚙感到了浮躁——他的嘴巴，他的嘴巴好想碰到些什麼。

冗長的會議結束，狡嚙猛地從座位站起來，「我去一下洗手間，宜野，過來。」

被點了名的宜野座頓時成為了辦公室的焦點，任誰都可以感受到狡嚙這幾天非比尋常的低氣壓，宜野座牽起一個尷尬的微笑，「抱歉，失陪一下。」然後就快步追了過去——

刻意無視須鄉那句「狡嚙最近還好嗎」的疑問與花城那句「狡嚙和宜野座關係真好呢，連洗手間也要一起去」的調侃。

他被狡嚙強勢地抵在牆上親吻，兩個高大的男人困在洗手間擁擠的隔間，狡嚙扣著他的下巴喚他張嘴，靈活的舌頭長驅直入掃蕩他口腔的每一寸，掠奪他平穩的呼吸節奏，煙草的味道的確淡了，轉而席捲而來的是薄荷口香糖的冰涼氣息。

宜野座喘著氣，抹去沾在嘴角上的涎液，壓低嗓子罵道，「狡嚙你瘋了是不是？這裡是辦公室！」

狡嚙淡然地反問，「你不是說會支持我戒煙嗎？」

宜野座一時語塞，表情像噎住了一樣漲得通紅——狡嚙認得那模樣，那模樣跟十多年前還戴著眼鏡紅著臉大聲地駁斥他「這是詭辯！」的少年如出一轍。

狡嚙又說，「我現在嘴巴難受的慌，你有責任把他治好。」

宜野座咬牙切齒，「你少給我得寸進尺。」

狡嚙好整以暇地笑了笑——那是他最可以煽動宜野座情緒的笑容，「那現在怎麼辦？」

「嘖。」他聽到那人咂了一下嘴，然後又安靜了幾秒屏息著似乎是在留意門外的聲音，在確認了外面沒有其他人以後宜野座一把扯過他的衣領——像是報復，在他的下唇咬了一口。

「你五分鐘後再出來，我不想行動課有什麼奇怪的流言。」

被獨自留在洗手間的狡嚙自顧自笑了，他很想說，他的得寸進尺，都是被宜野慣出來的啊。

3

相比虛無縹緲的語言，狡嚙更習慣用實際行動來表達想法。

所以他其實很喜歡跟宜野座接吻。

戒煙生活的第七天，失去了香煙慰藉的狡嚙對這個愛好又更沉迷了。

宜野座的唇被他纏人的吻親得紅腫，泛著一圈分不清是誰的津液的透明水光，墨色的髮絲凌亂地綻放在白色被單上，柔軟得像高級的綢緞，宜野座的身體是一幅放任狡嚙肆意地揮灑筆墨的美麗畫布，是任由狡嚙盡情地栽種燦爛花朵的土壤。

狡嚙在宜野座身上留下細碎的印記，一朵又一朵，像春暖花開的飄然櫻花，宜野座低聲地呢喃，嗓音夾帶著難耐的喘息，「不要...不要留下痕跡啊——」

「為什麼？」狡嚙含住那人挺立的乳頭，舌頭劃著圈，虎牙尖尖的尾端輕微蹭過，惹得身下的人敏感地一顫，「別人又不會看到。」

「不、不是這個問題吧...」胸前被撫弄著的宜野座弓著腰肢，狡嚙所碰的每一處都是癢，讓他心急火燎的癢，他的手指穿插在狡嚙的髮絲之間，似乎是在浮沉的愛欲裡尋找著寄託，狡嚙抬頭，對上了那人一雙濕潤的眼眸。

他聽見宜野座問他，「狡嚙...這幾天你是不是特別地纏人？」

「我是啊，」被看穿的狡嚙大方承認，「戒煙真的很難受。」

他看見宜野座還想對他說些什麼，但話才剛到嘴邊就被他沿著腹肌蔓延下去的親吻逼迫成一聲斷斷續續變了調的呻吟，狡嚙把宜野座勃起的性器含進嘴裡，靈巧的舌頭挑逗著鈴口，仔細地舔舐至根部，吞吐之間發出的漬漬水聲清晰地迴蕩在房間，他知道宜野座向來拿這直白而淫靡的聲音沒轍，因為那人的物什就在他的嘴裡漲大了一圈。

狡嚙用力地吸吮一下，宜野座全數釋放了在他嘴裡，他把那人的味道吞了下去，又湊上去與宜野座交換了一個帶著腥羶氣息濕漉漉的吻。

宜野座的眼角豔紅一片，濡濕的眼睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀輕顫，他在熱烈交纏的唇齒間洩出了幾聲悶悶的哼叫，狡嚙懂得那人興許是不太習慣這個親吻的氣味，但他實在是沒有停下來的意思，一直吻到他們的味道再也分不清楚彼此為止。

4

他在進入宜野座的時候耐足了性子，緊緻的內壁包覆他炙熱的粗大時那溫熱的觸感讓他頭皮發麻，狡嚙不由得發出了一聲滿足的歎息。

他牽過宜野座的左手，那隻在戰場上可以殺敵人一個片甲不留的義手此刻正緊緊地抓著床單，指節緊了又放，鬆了又緊，無聲地表達著主人身體在慾海裡載浮載沉的無措與迷亂，狡嚙把那隻左手貼在自己的臉旁，輕輕吻在姆指，然後是食指、中指、無名指跟小姆指，末了又把食指指尖細細地叼在嘴邊，再以溫暖的舌頭從指間舔到掌心。宜野座的反應像觸了電，想收回他的手，卻被狡嚙緊緊地扣在手裡。

狡嚙緩緩地挺進宜野座的深處，無數次的交纏讓他熟知宜野座最敏感的一處，他撞到了那個脆弱的部位，宜野座瞬間緊繃著身體，但又很快融化成了一灘暖暖的軟水。

懸在眼角的生理性淚水終於忍耐不住滑到耳側，宜野座的氣息變得越發急促，起伏不定的胸膛也泛起了一片豔麗的粉紅，狡嚙一邊加快力度兇狠地抽插，一邊愛憐地在機械義手的指間親吻舔弄，然後在手背上落下一個濃重而深沉的吻。

他記得吻在手背的意義是絕對的忠誠、尊敬與崇拜——是古時候騎士對他們的王宣誓忠心的儀式。

金屬義肢的觸感其實並不舒服，但此時的狡嚙卻愛極了那種冰涼的堅硬，那隻手是宜野座伸元的痛，是宜野座伸元的傷，也是狡嚙慎也這一輩子永不能翻身的軟肋，他就是那個在沙漠上燃燒而讓旅人脫下了行裝而自傲竊喜的太陽，義肢沾染著他們霧氣升騰的曖昧氣息，混雜著金屬涼涼的微妙味道，狡嚙沒由來的覺得，那比煙草的氣味興許更要容易讓他上癮。

然後他又再一次俯身封住了宜野座的嘴唇，這一次，他換成了輕輕的廝磨，像小鳥一樣輕啄描繪著那人好看的形狀，他用牙齒小力地咬著宜野座的唇瓣，留下一個個密密麻麻轉瞬即逝的凹陷，腰間的動作放緩，狡嚙沉下身體在宜野座的那一點上輾轉磨蹭，宜野座在淚水滑落的同時叫了出來，溫熱的氣息全灑在了狡嚙臉上，他忽然就模糊了視線。

明明宜野座就近在咫尺，活生生心跳澎湃並與他唇舌相抵，那人卻突然好像變回了那天早上那個在晦暗煙霧之間不真切的身影，狡嚙重重吸了一口氣，意圖讓自己鼻腔及身體的每一顆細胞都充斥著宜野座的氣息，他吸吮著宜野座唇上的甘甜，盡數接收著宜野座毫無保留對他釋放的一切，他嚐到了宜野座划過嘴角的淚水，鹹鹹的。

他想，這才是他窮盡一生也不能戒掉的味道。

END


End file.
